Thanksgiving Memories
by BabyGrlBarrett
Summary: It's Thanksgiving day and Kristie & Wade's 4th year anniversary


It will be 4 years exactly tomorrow,that Kristie and Wade decided to tie the knot. Thinking back on November 27,2010,the young blonde looked back at her husband and smiled. He walked over towards her and said,_"What are you thinking about babe?" "Hmm nothing handsome just remembering those times we first met." "Oh yeah I remember those." _The brit wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as he pecked her neck. Deeper into thought,Kristie grinned remembering that tall,handsome brit that had come to WWE Raw with his crew,to destroy the arena. Kristie was afraid of him from the beginning but later on she fell in love with in awe because she hated him from the day he would torture her ex husband John Cena.

She walked the halls backstage of the arena in the arms of her husband John and noticed the Wade Barrett grinning at her as she would roll her eyes at him every time he would do that. It wasn't enough that he made John do whatever he said so in his group the Nexus,he also had to bother Kristie too. Weeks later when Kristie was at home asleep,the next thing she knew her mouth was taped she couldn't speak or scream and he arms were tired behind her back but she did look up and noticed the face of Justin Gabriel. What on earth could Justin want with her? She soon realized her had dropped her off at a dark basement.

_"Here she is Wade,just like i promised." _The younger wrestler smirked and put Kristie on the chair in front of Wade. _"Excellent work Gabriel...now get out." _He stood over the girl she looked in fright and it amazed him. He leaned over and gently pulled the tape off of her mouth. _"Well...now we can get to know each other better,eh?" _Kristie didn't say anything but instead shouted and screamed. "_HELP! JOHN HELP ME!" "Lol,no one is gonna find or hear you in here...don't you know... you are in my dungeon!" _The brit continued to laugh.

_"Now...show me how amazing those lips are." _Kristie backed up but couldn't do much about it as Wade had pressed his lips against hers. _"Sheena i got a bad feeling...about Kristie,Wade's got her." "Oh shit! I'll go find her you stay here!" _Sheena ran in the mystery of her best friend missing and stopped at a dark basement,whom saw Justin Gabriel standing by the door,blocking it. _"Where is my friend at Justin?!" "She isn't in here..." "Move now Gabriel!" _Sheena kicked him in the balls and opened the door as she rescued her best friend from the leader of the Nexus.

_"Hey! Who the hell are you?" "I'm Kristie's best friend and you better let her go!" "Lol she wants to be here." "No i don't Wade,you are lying!"_ Sheena grabbed Kristie's hand and got them away from the guys in time.

Kristie looked back at her husband back at home and grinned,_"You kidnapped me you bad boy." "Mmm,well i had to have you." _[Getting back to the story] Sheena and Kristie could hear a loud noise coming from the office that was nearby,they went to the place and saw the Nexus members causing a scene as usual and Wade was holding Kristie's file in his hand as he smirked,getting to know more about the American.

He read in her file that a long time ago before she married,she once was a stripper at a club. _"Hmm a stripper huh Kristie this is really interesting..haha i'm gonna tell everybody,in fact show everybody." "Don't do that Wade please i'll do anything!" "You have to go out on a date with me then and maybe more." _He smirked and lowered his eyes at the file he was reading. _"I'm not going to sleep with your crazy ass!' "Fine have it your way Kristie,everybody,other than us,will all know what you did before you married Hunter." "Ugh,fine one night on a date!" _Wade smiled big and said,_"Good girl,meet me tomorrow night i'll pick you up at 7." _

Wade showed up to Kristie's door all dressed in black slacks and a black buttoned up shirt,his hair was slicked back. Kristie answered the door and was amazed of how nicely he cleaned up...he truly looked handsome and his hair slicked brought her on. _"Hi Wade,wow you clean up nice." "Thank you Kristie and damn look at you." _She was dressed in a short cute pink dress with black high heels,her hair curled. She wasn't sure why she dressed up so sexy for Wade but she later on figured it out...she was trying to impress him and it worked. The two went to dinner out on their date and then went to his place. Of course they had sex,Wade was using this girl to get back at John Cena.

The night was rememorable for Kristie but not for Wade,he just continued to see this girl every night behind John's back. He had never truly been in love before until Kristie asked him one night how he felt. _"Wade...we got to stop doing this to John...and i can't stop thinking about you though and i feel bad cheating on my husband." "Oh babe,i think i feel the same way...i am starting to fall for you Kristie i need you in my life,please leave that punk for me." "It's not going to be easy but i'll tell him soon..."_

Kristie confided in her friend Sheena to tell her feelings about Wade and that things were going on between them,she wasn't too happy and wanted her to tell John now. Kristie had pretty much already left John for his enemy and got engaged to him.

November 27,2010,It was Thanksgiving and the friends gathered around,Kristie brought John over to Sheena's house and as they sat down. _"John i'm sorry but i can't do this anymore." "What why?" "I'm in love with Wade...I been seeing him for 5 months." "WHAT?! How could you do this to me I thought you loved me?" _John angrily got up from the chair and went after Wade as the two men fought and Kristie ran to Wade's aid.

Before Kristie could add in to John that they were engaged,the two made plans to get married that very night and flew to England and Kristie wanted the wedding to be special and at non other than Wade's hometown in Preston.

_"Today's our 4th anniversary baby,I can't believe we made it." _Kristie kissed Wade's lips and they renewed their vows at the same location that they first married. _"I love you so much Kristie,you mean everything to me." "You mean everything to me too handsome devil."_ Kristie was pregnant with their third child and soon went into labor that night after the wedding.


End file.
